


everything changes

by pearlselegancies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Gen, Teen Pregnancy, clarisse is pregnant, whoops?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: "So.. I fucked up." Clarisse's mom stared at her daughter in confusion. Clarisse stood in the doorway, looking nervous and unsure of herself, something Amelie was not used to.- or in which clarisse finds out that she's pregnant a few days before her graduation.
Relationships: Clarisse La Rue/Chris Rodriguez
Kudos: 27





	everything changes

"So.. I fucked up." Clarisse's mom stared at her daughter in confusion. Clarisse stood in the doorway, looking nervous and unsure of herself, something Amelie was not used to.

Her daughter was a self proclaimed badass. _What_ on earth could make Clarisse look so terrified?

"Is this a godly problem?" Amelie asked, raising an eyebrow. "If I have to yell at your dad, I-"

"It's not." Clarisse interrupted, sighing as she ran her fingers through her hair before coming and sitting down next to Amelie on the bed. "I took a test yesterday at soccer practice. A pregnancy test."

Oh fuck. Of all the things Amelie had considered, that was definitely not one of them. "It was positive huh?" She asked her daughter, and Clarisse nodded, that stubborn look in her eyes returning. "I'm not giving it up. Or having an abortion." Amelie merely nodded in response.

There was a long moment of silence before Amelie spoke. "Ok sweetie. Are you ready for this? I mean, you finish high school next week." Clarisse opened her mouth to speak before closing it as she thought for a long time. "I-I don't know." Amelie nodded again, "But I'm not giving it up. And that's it."

Amelie smiled at her daughter, before holding her arms out for a hug. Clarisse hesitated for a moment before hugging her mom back. "I cannot promise that I won't murder Chris at your graduation next week." Amelie mumbled into Clarisse's ear, and her daughter let out a loud bark of a laugh.

Amelie smiled. That laugh was always going to be one of her favorite sounds.


End file.
